Tears and rain
by Ellana-san
Summary: Quand il partit, elle crut mourir elle aussi. Pourtant, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être. L'espoir trouve toujours un moyen de revenir. Jack X Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Kikou, ici Eileen-san qui porte secours à Ellana-san pour de nouvelles aventures Jack X Sam !

SPOILER : Fin saison 7, après « Héros » mais avant « La citée perdue » mais il évident que Pete n'existe pas. Elle aurait pu le tuer sans le faire exprès sinon ...

DISCLAMER : Les personnages ne lui appartiennent pas. Elle ne fait que les emprunter le temps d'écrire puis elle les remet en place après !

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Ne vous laissez pas décourager par le début, il se peut qu'il y ait des surprises et des rebondissements inattendus…

Chapitre 1 

La journée aurait pu être belle. En temps normal, le major Samantha Carter aurait pu apprécier la douce chaleur du soleil et la légère brise qui agitait les branches de l'arbre derrière elle. Elle aurait même pu s'intéresser au discours de Daniel. Oui, la journée aurait pu être belle, si elle n'était pas dans un cimetière et si Jack n'était pas mort.

Apparemment, Daniel avait fini son oraison, Teal'c ayant déjà parlé, ça aurait dû être à son tour. Ca l'aurait été, si elle n'avait pas refusé de prendre la parole. Elle avait déjà du mal à tenir debout, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'ouvrir la bouche. Pour dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire n'aurait reflété ce qu'elle pensait vraiment…et si elle avait su dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, ça aurait été inapproprié. Elle perçu vaguement la présence de Daniel revenu à ses côtés mais elle ne tourna pas la tête. C'était inutile, il avait mal, probablement pas autant qu'elle, mais il avait mal et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Beaucoup de monde était venu à l'enterrement, plus qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Au début de la cérémonie elle avait aperçu Sarah dans la masse. C'était peut-être la seule personne qui l'aurait comprise, peut-être la seule qui ressentait le même vide qu'elle. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas la voir. Rien de ce qu'elle dirait n'atténuerait sa souffrance comme rien ne pourrait diminuer la sienne.

Hammond s'approcha du cercueil, suivi par trois officiers, ils commencèrent à plier le drapeau alors que les traditionnels coups de feu étaient tirés, clôturant la cérémonie…chaque coup atteignant le major en plein cœur. Elle relâcha instinctivement son garde-à-vous lorsque la foule commença à se disperser en silence. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Cassandra se dirigeant vers Daniel, Teal'c et elle. L'envie de s'enfuir en courant s'insinua en elle mais elle la chassa, pensant que si elle commençait à s'écouter maintenant, elle n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à hurler, là, devant des dizaines d'officiers, dont la plupart la dévisageait déjà comme si la douleur que son visage présentait était déplacée. Sans doute devrait-elle essayer de prendre un air détaché, mais à quoi bon continuer de prétendre alors que tout le monde connaissait déjà ses sentiments pour Jack ou les devinait en la voyant aujourd'hui. Et puis, il y avait ce vide. Le vide abyssal qui l'avait envahi ce soir là ne l'avait pas lâché et ne faisait que grandir minute après minute, menaçant de l'engloutir toute entière. Mue par la certitude que tout était sa faute. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si elle avait pu sortir plus tôt de la voiture, si elle avait appelé du secours au lieu de rester plantée là, sous la pluie…

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment la voiture avait quitté la route. Certes la pénombre augmentait et la pluie rendait la route glissante, mais le colonel était un excellent conducteur. Elle aussi, pourtant, avait eu du mal à maîtriser son véhicule ce soir là et elle avait déjà conduit en pires conditions. Elle n'aurait même pas dû être là… Ca aurait dû être Daniel. Il lui avait demandé d'aller réceptionner pour lui un artefact. Il avait trop de travail pour y aller en personne et elle-même n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, alors elle avait accepté. Elle avait croisé Jack dans l'ascenseur, ils étaient partis en même temps. Il semblait surpris de la voir, sans doute parce que d'habitude elle ne partait jamais aussi tôt. Si elle avait su ce soir là qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais…La dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dite était bonne nuit, mon colonel'. Si seulement elle avait su…Elle aurait peut-être osé dire ce qui lui restait sur le cœur aujourd'hui.

Depuis ce soir funeste, l'image de l'accident ne cessait de flotter dans sa tête, refusant de la quitter, réapparaissant dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Le colonel roulait juste devant elle, quand soudain, il avait quitté la route. Simplement. Bêtement. Il avait raté le virage. Le temps qu'elle sorte de sa voiture, prenant à peine le temps de freiner, il ne restait plus personne à sauver, le feu avait pris et ravageait tout sur son passage. Elle n'avait même pas entendu l'explosion. Réalisant ce que ça impliquait, elle était alors tombée à genoux et était restée là jusqu'à ce que Daniel la trouve deux heures plus tard, tremblante, dégoulinante de pluie et en larmes. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'elle pleurait…

La main de Daniel sur son épaule la ramena à la réalité. Elle nota qu'il avait les yeux rouges, c'était une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus chez Daniel, il n'avait jamais eu peur de montrer ses sentiments. Elle, par contre…

« On y va ? »

Sam voulait bien y aller, mais où ? Elle ne savait plus quoi faire d'elle-même depuis que Daniel l'avait trouvé sur cette route. Elle pensait souvent qu'il aurait d'ailleurs mieux fait de l'y laisser. Le plus ironique étant qu'il était parti la chercher, inquiet qu'elle ne soit pas encore revenue avec son paquet.

« Sam ? »

Cette fois, c'était Cassie qui la forçait à revenir dans cette réalité qui lui faisait horreur. Elle posa les yeux sur la jeune fille, tentant de puiser dans son regard, beaucoup trop mûr pour quelqu'un de son âge, un peu de force. Sam se rappelait encore l'enfant terrifiée qu'elle avait trouvée, puis elle se remémora le courage dont elle avait preuve quand elle lui avait annoncé la mort de Janet. Quand Jacob lui avait dit que sa propre mère était morte, elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, prostrée dans sa douleur. Cassandra avait choisit de l'affronter. D'elle deux, Cassie était sûrement la plus forte.

« Sam. », le ton de Cassie devint plus ferme, « Sam, viens. »

Cassandra lui prit la main, tandis que Daniel passait un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, la soutenant. Sam posa sa tête contre son épaule et libéra les sanglots qui étaient trop longtemps restés dans sa gorge. Teal'c resta aussi silencieux que d'habitude, ce qui n'empêchait pas ses amis de savoir que des larmes coulaient à l'intérieur. La pluie commença à tomber lorsqu'ils atteignirent la voiture, le Jaffa prononça alors ses premiers mots de la journée. Profonds, comme d'ordinaire.

« Aujourd'hui, le ciel pleure… »

« Et il pleut dans nos coeurs. », compléta Daniel.

De nombreuses personnes quittaient à présent le cimetière, chassées par l'orage qui menaçait. La plupart étaient plus légères qu'en entrant, ayant posé leur bouquet ou ayant évacué leur chagrin. Parmi elle, un homme regarda la voiture s'éloigner avant de lâcher un juron. Bientôt, il disparut, emporté par la foule.

La veillée avait été un enfer. Sam n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée. Blottie dans son fauteuil, les genoux repliés, entourés de ses bras, elle tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la conversation. Elle pensa avec regret qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur grand-chose ces derniers temps. Un temps, elle avait essayé de se noyer dans le travail, comme elle le faisait toujours, mais même les équations et les problèmes qu'elles résolvait d'habitude sans difficultés semblaient aujourd'hui insurmontables et ne lui apportaient plus le réconfort escompté. Hammond l'avait forcée à prendre un congé quand elle avait failli faire exploser le labo pour la seconde fois en deux jours. Elle n'avait pas tenter de discuter, ce qui avait vraiment inquiété Daniel et Teal'c. Depuis, ils s'arrangeaient pour qu'elle soit seule le moins possible. Comme maintenant…Elle avait finit par comprendre qu'ils avaient peur de ce qu'elle ferait une fois seule.

Daniel, Teal'c et Cassandra l'avait raccompagnée chez elle après la veillée et ne semblaient pas pressés de partir. Sam ne savait pas si elle était heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie ou si la solitude l'attirait. En fait, quand elle se demandait ce qu'elle voulait, elle en venait à la conclusion qu'elle ne voulait rien.

Une fois de plus elle chercha à comprendre de quoi Daniel et Teal'c parlaient. Elle redressa distraitement la bretelle de son débardeur. Elle avait retiré son uniforme dès qu'elle était rentrée, enfilant le premier jean qui lui était tombé sous la main ainsi qu'un vieux débardeur kaki. Actuellement, tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler l'armée la perturbait et la marée d'uniformes de cérémonie n'avait rien arrangé, aggravant au contraire ce soudain dégoût. Elle nota que Cassandra ne participait pas à la discussion, en fait elle n'avait pas l'air passionnée. Sam comprit pourquoi quand elle saisit au vol les mots Jaffas' et rébellion'. Un débat sur les Jaffas ne l'intéressait pas dans l'immédiat, mais qu'est ce qui aurait pu attirer son attention ? Alors qu'elle écoutait Teal'c parler avec passion -si possible- des multiples possibilités de gouvernement qui s'offraient à son peuple, une soudaine sensation d'étouffement l'assaillit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il lui semblait que si elle restait plus longtemps assise sans rien faire, elle allait mourir de douleur. Elle avait beau savoir ses amis bien intentionnés, elle ne voulait plus rester là. Elle se leva brusquement, interrompant Daniel au beau milieu d'une phrase. Cassandra réagit aussitôt :

« Sam ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle se doutait que Cassandra était inquiète mais pour le moment ça n'avait pas d'importance, pour le moment rien n'avait d'importance sinon qu'un étau entourait sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture et se précipita dehors. Daniel bloqua la portière, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir. Apparemment, il l'avait suivie. Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, Sam comprit qu'il était, lui aussi, inquiet.

« Sam, où allez vous ? »

« Je sais pas Danny, j'ai juste… besoin d'air. »

C'était la stricte vérité, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle voulait aller. Elle voulait juste rouler, probablement pleurer un bon coup, puis rentrer à la maison pour pleurer un peu plus. C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire correctement depuis une semaine.

« Si vous avez envie de parler, on est là. », Daniel marqua une pause avant de reprendre, « Je n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour mais…il me manque. »

« Je sais. »

Sam aurait voulu réconforter son ami mais la dernière chose dont elle avait envie était d'en parler. Elle s'était rendue compte des années plus tôt que discuter du décès de quelqu'un rendait la chose réelle et aussi douloureux que ça puisse être, elle n'était pas encore prête à l'admettre. Et Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle ferait quand elle y serait prête. Comme si Daniel avait lu ses pensées, il ajouta une phrase à mi-voix.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises… »

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule quelques secondes puis monta en voiture sans rien ajouter d'autre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam roula longtemps, elle n'avait pas de but précis, pas d'endroit où se réfugier. En d'autres temps, elle serait s'en doute allée chez Janet, mais cette période était à présent révolue. Jack n'était pas le premier qu'elle perdait cette année. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant chez lui. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, encore moins comment elle y était arrivée. Elle avait conduit en mode automatique, l'esprit occupé par de plus sombres pensées. Néanmoins, elle sortit de la voiture sans faire attention à la forte pluie qui ruisselait autour d'elle, pas plus qu'elle ne se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée. Elle resta un moment plantée devant la maison, hésitant entre repartir et entrer à l'intérieur. La scientifique en elle lui hurlait que se tenir debout sous un orage en pleine nuit n'était pas l'attitude la plus intelligente à avoir. Finalement elle puisa en elle le courage de monter l'escalier du perron. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de porte en métal laissant, quelques instants, le fer se réchauffer sous sa paume, puis, elle poussa le battant. Elle savait que la porte ne serait pas verrouillée, qu'elle pourrait entrer sans aucune difficulté.

L'intérieur était plongé dans l'obscurité. Sam ne chercha pas à allumer, elle savait où elle voulait aller. Elle prit la direction de la chambre. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, ses jambes peinaient à la porter et elle avait du mal à respirer. C'est uniquement en entrant dans la chambre qu'elle se rendit compte que son malaise était du aux sanglots qui soulevaient violemment sa poitrine. Cependant, ici, elle savait qu'elle irait mieux. Tout autour d'elle respirait son odeur. Ce parfum typiquement masculin qui lui était propre et qui la rendait à moitié folle. Celui-là même qui ne l'envelopperait plus jamais… En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque sentir sa présence près d'elle. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, sachant pertinemment qu'il était dangereux pour sa santé mentale de commencer à nier la réalité, à imaginer qu'il était vivant.

Sam peinait à croire que ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était parti. Hammond avait repoussé l'enterrement au maximum. Personne n'avait comprit pourquoi mais Sam supposait qu'il devait lui aussi être triste, il avait toujours considéré Jack comme un fils. De toute façon, même si on l'avait mis en terre immédiatement, ça aurait été la pire semaine de toute son existence et elle ne doutait pas que celles qui suivraient seraient tout aussi dures. C'est précisément ce qui la paniquait, elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer une seconde que la douleur disparaîtrait et elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de le vouloir. En un sens, une part d'elle-même était morte avec lui sur cette route et la Sam incomplète qu'il avait laissé derrière errait sans but. Le sentiment de panique qu'elle ressentait était aussi dû à la résurrection d'une face de sa personnalité qu'elle pensait avoir à jamais détruite. La proximité de son arme personnelle la mettait mal à l'aise, tout comme l'idée que Jack avait probablement un P-90 dans sa table de nuit, à deux pas d'elle. C'était la solution de facilité. Une partie d'elle qu'aucun de ses amis ne connaissait, que personne ne soupçonnait était en train de se réveiller lentement et au bout du compte, elle allait gagner. Après la mort de sa mère, elle était restée longtemps un canif contre son poignet, se défiant de mettre un terme à tant de souffrance. Elle avait finalement posé le couteau et avait entrepris d'oublier. C'était à partir de là qu'elle avait commencé à guérir, quand elle avait vaincu cette part d'ombre que la mort avait laissé derrière elle. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé parce qu'elle savait que personne ne l'aurait compris. Elle pensa avec regret que c'était une chose de plus qu'elle aurait aimé confier à Jack, que lui ne l'aurait pas jugée mais l'aurait acceptée et comprise. Aujourd'hui, elle n'osait pas tester sa volonté parce qu'elle doutait d'avoir la même force que l'adolescente de son passé.

Elle était vraiment fatiguée à présent. Toutes les recommandations de Jack sur le fait qu'elle devrait se ménager lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle pensa qu'il n'avait probablement pas tort en fin de compte. Elle se roula en boule sur le lit, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum se dégageant de l'oreiller, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Fin du chapitre 1 

Et oui, ce chapitre n'est pas bien joyeux, mais les choses vont bien bouger au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !! Voici le chapitre 2 des péripéties de notre petite Sam. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Et nanabob : surtout ne te pend pas avant d'avoir lu ce chapitre !!

Chapitre 2

Seul un entraînement militaire poussé lui permit d'entendre les bruits de pas par-delà son profond sommeil et ensuite de les distinguer du bruit entêtant du tonnerre. Elle se réveilla en un éclair, tentant de comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillée. Lorsqu'elle perçu le danger, l'homme était déjà près du lit. En deux mouvements elle était debout et l'avait coincé contre le mur, menaçant de lui casser le bras. Surpris, l'inconnu poussa un grognement avant de déjouer sans aucun problème la clef que Sam avait utilisé. Celle-ci se retrouva bientôt écrasée, dos au mur, la main de son assaillant autour de sa gorge. Puissante. Meurtrière. Elle cessa de se débattre lorsqu'elle sentit le canon d'un P-90 au niveau de son ventre. Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il allait la tuer s'il ne desserrait pas sa pression. La voix emplit alors la pièce, chaude, profonde, agressive.

« Qui vous envoie ? Kinsey ? »

« …ack ! »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler. Ce fut cependant suffisant pour que son assaillant baisse son arme et la délivre. Sam se mis à tousser, l'oxygène pénétrant trop vite dans ses poumons.

Pendant un instant, Sam crut qu'elle était devenue folle et qu'elle allait se réveiller le lendemain matin dans une jolie cellule capitonnée. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, le visage qu'elle parvenait à peine à distinguer dans l'obscurité était bien celui de Jack O'Neill.

« Carter ! Bon sang, j'ai failli vous tuer ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? »

Elle l'observa ranger son arme, elle avait du mal à organiser ses pensées dans un ordre cohérent, trop de questions assaillaient son esprit. Il s'aperçu de l'inhabituelle lueur d'incompréhension qui brillait dans ses yeux à nouveau humides de larmes. Jack se reprocha d'y être allé trop fort, le remord qui l'avait rongé tout au long de la semaine remontant rapidement à la surface. Il la vit frissonner et, inquiet, posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Hé ! Vous êtes trempée ! »

« Comment…Vous êtes…C'est impossible je vous ai vu… »

Jack n'avait aucune envie de répondre à sa question. Non seulement parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit mais parce qu'il savait que la réponse lui ferait mal. Mal à l'aise, il lâcha son épaule et passa sa main dans ses cheveux grisonnants avant de la ramener à son côté. L'aveu lui coûtait mais de toute façon elle l'apprendrait tôt ou tard alors mieux valait encore que se soit par lui… Il pesa le pour et le contre, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui mentirait pas une seconde fois, et puis après tout il n'avait jamais été connu pour son obéissance sans faille aux ordres.

« C'était une couverture, Carter. »

Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, son geste fut une réponse instinctive aux mots qui l'avaient déchirés à l'instant même où il les avait prononcés. La gifle retentit dans le silence, puissante, douloureuse. Jack s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait et aurait largement préféré lui raconter une histoire héroïque où il s'échappait d'une voiture en flamme. Il se doutait aussi qu'elle serait vraiment furieuse mais de là à penser qu'elle perdrait son sang-froid. Non, il n'avait pensé pas qu'elle ferait quelque chose de si dévastateur pour sa carrière…

Sam s'en voulait mais moins qu'à lui. Il avait eu de la chance, sa réaction avait été celle d'une femme humiliée et non celle d'un major de l'air force. Si elle avait réagi en militaire, elle lui aurait sans aucun doute mis son poing dans la figure. Enfin, pour être honnête avec elle-même, Sam se dit que si elle avait effectivement réagi en militaire, elle serait resté statique et aurait encaissé sans rien dire.

« Aïe… Je suppose qu'elle était méritée mais… »

Jack ne finit pas sa tirade. Elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa, aussi surprise que lui de son initiative. Ce qui la déconcerta davantage encore, c'est qu'après un léger temps de réaction, il lui rendit son baiser. Sam pensa que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire enfreignait au moins une bonne dizaine de règles mais lorsque la langue de Jack s'égara dans sa bouche, elle décida qu'elle s'en préoccuperait plus tard. Le baiser fut passionné, chacun désirant avidement l'autre. Jack laissa ses mains explorer son dos, ses hanches et toute autre partie de son corps qui passait à leurs portées. Sam remonta les siennes jusqu'à son visage, caressant sa nuque, ses cheveux, envoûtée par les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Ils ne se séparèrent que beaucoup plus tard, essoufflés et gênés, se faisant face dans un troublant silence.

Sam aurait voulu pouvoir pleurer, mais alors qu'elle avait passé les derniers jours à déverser des torrents de larmes, elle n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que de le regarder et trembler. De froid, parce qu'à présent qu'il lui avait fait remarquer que ses vêtements étaient mouillés, elle était gelée. Et de peur. Elle n'osait plus bouger, plus respirer, de peur qu'il ne soit qu'une illusion de son esprit détraqué et qu'il ne disparaisse si elle tentait de le toucher. Elle sentait le malaise revenir, sournois, cherchant à s'emparer d'elle. La pièce se mit à tourner, les images de la voiture enflammée passant en boucles sur ses paupières closes. Sam percevait la voix lointaine de Jack lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas mais elle était incapable de répondre. Elle rouvrit les yeux quand il la saisit par les épaules, devenant ainsi le seul point fixe de son entourage. Sans prévenir elle entoura son cou de ses bras et posa sa tête sous son menton. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle à cet instant que d'entendre battre le cœur de Jack. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance…D'abord décontenancé, il referma ses bras sur elle, cherchant à calmer le violent tremblement qui agitait son corps.

« C'est la première fois que je fais cet effet là à une femme, Carter. »

Elle perçu le sourire ainsi que l'inquiétude dans sa voix et pour la première fois en une semaine, Sam sourit. Le poids pesant sur ses épaules s'envola à tire d'aile, l'abysse se remplit de la chaleur se dégageant de son corps, et sa seule présence gorgeait son cœur d'un amour si intense qu'il l'étourdissait. Alors dans l'intimité que la nuit leur offrait, elle laissa pour une fois parler ses sentiments.

« Vous m'avez manqué… »

« Je vois ça. »

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre mais c'était suffisant. Il resserra son étreinte, appréciant le contact de son corps contre le sien. C'est à ce moment que vinrent les larmes. Elle se mit à sangloter de façon incontrôlable, elle avait autant de forces qu'une poupée de chiffon et libéra le chagrin qu'il savait être le seul à pouvoir apaiser. Il la berça tendrement, passant inlassablement la main dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots rassurants dans l'espoir de la calmer. Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, longtemps après qu'elle ait cessé de pleurer. Pourtant, Jack finit par la repousser doucement, la positionnant face à lui, capturant son regard, inquiet que les frissons n'aient toujours pas disparu. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à son front, brûlant.

« Vous devriez enlevez vos vêtements. »

Devant le regard surpris de la jeune femme, il réalisa le double sens de ses paroles.

« Je veux pas dire pour…enfin j'aurai rien contre mais…Non…Ce que je veux dire c'est… »

Elle sourit comprenant où il voulait en venir et décida d'interrompre ses explications plus que bancales.

« J'avais compris. »

Soulagé, il lui sourit. Finalement, elle ne lui en voulait pas trop. Et si elle réagissait comme ça, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Daniel et Teal'c soient compréhensifs.

« Je vais vous en apportez des secs. »

« Merci, mon colonel. »

Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour aller vers l'armoire, elle attrapa son bras. Sam venait de se rendre compte d'une chose, il était vivant, apparemment en bonne santé –du moins pour l'instant- et il l'avait laissée croire pendant sept interminables journées qu'il était mort. Oui, il l'avait laissée se consumer petit à petit et il ferait mieux d'avoir une excellente explication, parce que toute la douleur l'avait quittée, cédant sa place à une colère sourde. Elle n'essaya même pas de cacher la fureur qui grondait dans sa voix lorsqu'elle posa la question que Jack redoutait.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il comprit tout de suite de quoi elle parlait, et alors qu'il observait l'azur de ses yeux passer à une couleur bleu nuit de tempête, il pensa qu'il avait face à lui une Carter vraiment en pétard. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas la mécontenter. Décision qu'il jugea très sage lorsque sa joue se remémora la gifle de la Carter furieuse qui l'avait accueillie.

« Changez vous, je vous expliquerai après. »

Sam se changea rapidement et sortit de la chambre, brusquement, elle eut peur qu'il ne soit parti. Elle chassa rapidement cette idée quand elle entendit du bruit en provenance de la cuisine. Elle hésita devant la porte de la salle de bain, elle ne devait pas être très présentable. Elle décida que l'explication pouvait attendre encore quelques minutes et pénétra dans la pièce. Le reflet que le miroir lui renvoya lui déplut. Elle n'avait pas prêté attention à son apparence depuis presque une semaine et ça lui revenait en pleine figure aussi certainement qu'un boomerang. Son visage était pâle et amaigri, au moins, l'absence de maquillage ne l'avait pas fait ressembler à un panda. Elle avait renoncé à se maquiller quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer dix minutes d'affilées sans pleurer. Le large Tee-shirt que Jack lui avait donné faisait ressortir sa maigreur. Elle avait toujours été mince mais là, même elle trouvait ça effrayant ; elle aurait du écouter Daniel et ne pas se laisser mourir de faim pendant une semaine… Sam s'aperçut alors que le tee-shirt lui arrivait à peine plus bas que ses fesses, Jack apprécierait la vue. Au moins, seul point positif, ses jambes avaient l'air correctes. Ni trop longues, ni trop maigres. Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage et sortit.

Jack appréhendait la conversation. Il n'aurait pas dû être nerveux, après tout, il n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'obéir aux ordres. En même temps, il avait accepté alors que mentir à ses amis lui déplaisait. Malgré les réserves d'Hammond, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller à l'enterrement. L'idée de faire une fausse cérémonie était un peu stupide mais le général pensait qu'il devrait se cacher encore quelques jours et sa mort constituait un bon asile. Finalement, ça avait fini par l'amuser. Après tout, combien de fois Daniel avait-il eu droit à des funérailles alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort ? Il s'était positionné derrière eux, caché par les habituels visiteurs du cimetière, et ne pouvait voir de son abri que le dos de son équipe. Ca avait cessé d'être drôle quand Teal'c et Daniel avaient parlé. Même s'il aurait préféré mourir –réellement- plutôt que de l'admettre, ce qu'ils avaient dit l'avait profondément touché. Il avait ensuite été déçu qu'elle ne prenne pas la parole. Sur le moment, il en avait même été blessé. Sam et lui étaient proches, d'une certaine façon plus qu'il ne le serait jamais avec Daniel ou Teal'c. C'était simplement différent. Daniel était son meilleur ami, Teal'c était comme un frère, elle… il n'aurait pas pu définir leur lien, c'était différent. L'amertume l'avait envahi quand elle ne s'était pas avancée, il avait du mal à croire que sa mort la laissait indifférente. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la cérémonie, quand elle s'était détournée vers Cassandra, qu'il avait pu voir son visage. Et ce qu'il y avait lu l'avait figé sur place. Tant de douleur, de tristesse…Il s'en était voulu immédiatement de lui avoir fait croire quelque chose qui lui faisait si mal, de lui avoir reproché de ne pas avoir fait son éloge funèbre. Sa réaction le surprenait aussi, il était normal qu'elle soit triste, pas qu'elle le montre ouvertement à une assistance remplie de militaires. La Carter qu'il connaissait n'aurait pas réagi comme ça. Elle faisait partie de l'armée, elle aurait dû être malheureuse mais cacher ses émotions au lieu de les exposer aussi franchement. Il avait alors compris qu'au cours de la semaine qui avait suivie son pseudo-décès, il y avait eu une rupture en elle entre la militaire et la femme. Impression qui s'était confirmée tout à l'heure. Jamais, elle n'aurait du le gifler…ou l'embrasser d'ailleurs. Mais ça, c'était un autre problème, il avait beau avoir apprécié, ça ne devait plus se reproduire. Jouer avec ça était dangereux pour eux deux. Outre qu'ils risquaient tous les deux d'en souffrir, leurs carrières, leur travail, l'avenir de la planète, tout pourrait être compromis et il y avait trop en jeu pour le sacrifier à leurs envies personnelles, aussi puissantes et envoûtantes soient-elles…

Le bruit de pas derrière lui le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourna, et sourit à la vue de son second. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, elle avait croisé les bras devant elle pour se donner une contenance, mais ce qui retint réellement l'attention de Jack fut ce que le tee-shirt ne cachait pas. Il savait pertinemment que rester là à baver –parce qu'il était à peut près sûr d'une chose, sa bouche était grande ouverte- devant elle n'allait en aucun cas améliorer son humeur. Ca aurait pu marcher sur certaines femmes mais il s'était aperçu il y a longtemps que Sam était loin d'être une femme ordinaire, ça ne ferait que la mettre davantage en colère. Et pourtant, même en sachant qu'il risquait de se faire massacrer, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son corps. Tout simplement incapable de cesser d'admirer ce à quoi il ne pouvait avoir accès. Sam, quand à elle, appréciait assez la situation, elle avait elle-même du mal à ignorer à quel point il était naturellement sexy, ça les mettait à égalité. Et puis, elle aimait tout simplement l'idée de lui faire de l'effet, en temps normal, elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à en user mais actuellement, elle voulait des explications. Elle toussota, espérant que ça suffirait à le concentrer sur la situation, même s'il l'était déjà, du moins en quelque sorte. Le léger bruit sortit Jack de sa contemplation, il laissa remonter son regard lentement vers son visage. Quitte à ce qu'il se fasse assassiner, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison. Lorsqu'il rencontra enfin ses yeux, il fut étonné d'y trouver un éclat d'amusement. Mais la colère revint si rapidement qu'il douta d'avoir bien vu. L'atmosphère était tendue, mais Jack nota qu'il s'y ajoutait à présent un brin de tension sexuelle auquel il était loin d'être indifférent. Semblant retrouver ses esprits, il se détourna pour attraper une tasse à café posée sur le comptoir. Ce faisant, il marmonna un « Je ne verrai plus jamais ce tee-shirt de la même façon », parfaitement audible pour Sam.

Sam prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait, un sourire indécis au coin des lèvres. Elle ne savait plus si elle était fâchée ou si elle était heureuse qu'il soit vivant…Elle décida de prendre une décision après avoir entendu l'histoire en entier. Après tout, en sept ans il n'avait jamais cherché à lui faire intentionnellement du mal, elle pouvait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

« Racontez moi. »

Jack fut soulagé d'entendre que sa voix était à nouveau posée, ça faciliterait la conversation. Après avoir attrapé une bière dans le frigo, il se dirigea vers le salon. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, Jack hésita à lui dire qu'il avait appelé Hammond pendant qu'elle se changeait, il pressentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait lui ordonner. Lui-même n'était pas convaincu que l'idée soit excellente… Non, elle n'allait pas aimer, il allait commencer par le début et il lui annoncerait le reste plus tard. Il chercha ses mots, tentant d'ignorer que le tee-shirt était remonté très haut sur ses cuisses. Elle suivit son regard et attira à elle un coussin dans l'espoir vain de cacher un peu plus de peau à son supérieur.

« Ok, il y a à peu près deux semaines, Hammond et moi avons commencé à recevoir des menaces. Lettres, coup de téléphone, vous voyez le genre… »

« Et vous n'avez rien dit ! »

« Non. Vous n'étiez pas concernés. »

« Si Daniel, Teal'c ou moi avions reçu des menaces vous auriez été le premier au courant ! Vous… »

« Carter, si vous m'interrompez sans arrêt, on va y passer la nuit ! »

Sam lui jeta un regard furieux mais ne répondit pas.

« Bien, donc comme je disais, on a reçu des menaces, Hammond a tiré quelques ficelles et on a finit par découvrir qui était derrière tout ça. En fait, on aurait pu s'en douter dès le début vu l'originalité de l'attaque. »

Sa dernière phrase emmena un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres mais il le réprima bien vite lorsqu'il vit l'agressivité dans les yeux de Sam. Parfois, il remerciait le ciel de si bien la connaître. C'était le genre de moment où elle pouvait être particulièrement violente et où il valait mieux s'écraser. En général, elle réservait ce regard aux hommes un peu trop entreprenants, ceux qui ne comprenaient pas le message avaient de la chance quand ils ne finissaient pas aux urgences. Ceci dit, qu'elle l'utilise sur lui était une première et curieusement, cela l'ennuyait.

« Bref, on a appris que Kinsey cherchait à remonter une sorte de NID. La seule différence c'est qu'au lieu d'être un sous-fifre, il aurait tout dirigé. Quand il a compris qu'on savait, il a employé des moyens plus radicaux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas nous retourner alors il a décidé de nous supprimer. Il en engagé un tueur à gages pour nous descendre. Pas très malin, ceci dit, il a voulu faire passer ça pour un accident, et disons qu'il s'est accidentellement prit une balle dans la poitrine… »

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous n'en ayez pas parlé ! »

« Carter… »

« Vous ne nous faites pas confiance ? Vous ne _me_ faites pas confiance ? »

« J'ai plus confiance en vous qu'en n'importe qui d'autre, Carter. La question n'est pas là. »

« Et ou est-elle alors ? »

« Kinsey ne s'en prenait pas à vous. Vous en parler, c'était vous mettre en danger et je ne voulais pas ça. Pour aucun de vous. »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il poursuivit.

« Avec l'aide du président, on a étouffé l'affaire et il nous a donné carte blanche pour démanteler l'opération de Kinsey. Ensuite, un des contacts d'Hammond a trouvé quelque chose. Des rumeurs à propos d'activités suspectes autour d'une usine désaffectée à la limite de la ville, il s'est avéré que c'était bien les hommes de Kinsey. On a pensé que ça serait plus facile de s'occuper de ça avec les coudées franches mais il ne nous lâchait pas, alors Hammond a eut l'idée d'un faux accident de voiture. Seulement, il fallait que ça fasse vrai, il fallait un témoin… »

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle allait réagir. Elle semblait à nouveau triste à présent. Sam compléta, plus pour elle-même que pour le colonel.

« Moi… »

« Non, Carter. Ca ne devait pas être vous. Vous n'auriez jamais dû être sur cette route. Hammond avait fait envoyer à Daniel un artefact, il suffisait que j'attende devant l'ascenseur qu'il parte le chercher. Je ne savais pas qu'il vous avait demandé d'y aller à sa place…Quand je vous ai vu arriver, j'ai failli vous empêcher de partir mais ça vous aurait semblé bizarre et vous auriez cherché des explications, alors j'ai laissé faire. Quand je suis arrivé au virage, j'ai encore hésité. Je savais que j'allais vous blesser et ça aurait été plus facile avec Daniel… »

« Et c'est censé me consoler ? »

« Non… »

Sam se leva brusquement, le souvenir de ce soir là faisait remonter des émotions qui s'accompagnaient de larmes et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. C'était une réaction idiote, elle en avait conscience surtout qu'il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à calmer ses pleurs mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait encore sa fierté et elle n'y renoncerait pas. Pas encore…Pas même pour lui… Elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée et sortit sur la terrasse. La pluie avait cessée, laissant derrière elle une forte odeur de terre mouillée. Elle ferma les yeux, consciente qu'il était derrière elle. Quand elle prit la parole, Jack s'aperçut que sa voix était chargée de tristesse. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour dire à quel point il s'en voulait mais il savait que, quelque part, elle comprenait.

« C'était dur… »

« Je sais. »

« Et injuste… »

« Je sais. »

« Je voulais mourir… »

L'aveu le frappa en plein cœur.

« Je suis désolé. »

Jack l'enlaça, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle se laisserait faire ou si elle le repousserait. Le corps de Sam se tendit quelques instants avant de se relâcher contre le sien. Elle désirait continuer à être en colère mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de résister à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle, qu'elle ne voulait pas résister. Les lèvres de Jack vagabondaient sur son cou, achevant de la rendre totalement docile. Il avait conscience que c'était une erreur, les contacts physiques avec elle étaient déjà suffisamment troublants pour lui sans qu'il n'en rajoute mais le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé avait brisé un mur entre eux. Mur qu'il leur faudrait reconstruire au plus vite mais pour l'instant, il ne demandait rien d'autre que de rester là avec elle. Pourtant, bientôt il s'en voulu de son inconscience. Ils ne devaient pas s'éterniser dehors, c'était dangereux. A regret, il brisa leur étreinte.

« Il vaudrait mieux rentrer. »

Elle ne broncha pas et le suivit, il n'avait pas fini son histoire et Sam voulait connaître la fin. De retour dans le salon, elle choisit de ramener immédiatement la conversation sur le sujet Kinsey de peur que la situation ne devienne embarrassante.

« Donc, vous avez simulé un accident et … ? »

« Et j'ai rejoint le point de rendez-vous que m'avait donné Hammond. J'ai pris la voiture qu'il avait laissé pour moi et je me suis planqué jusqu'au lendemain soir. Après j'ai rejoint l'équipe d'intervention envoyée par le président, on a observé l'usine pendant trois jours puis on l'a attaqué. On n'a pas eu trop de mal à la prendre, Kinsey n'est pas un type brillant. »

« Ce qui veut dire que c'était fini il y a deux jours, vous auriez pu donner signe de vie. »

Jack sentit la différence, ce n'était qu'un constat, sa voix était dénuée de colère ou de reproches, elle était redevenue douce et caressante. Il prit soudainement conscience à quel point il aimait l'entendre parler, à quel point le simple son de sa voix le remuait de l'intérieur. Il constata que son regard était à nouveau descendu plus bas qu'il n'aurait dû sur ses jambes et se força à se concentrer sur sa bouteille de bière. Au moins comme ça, il était sûr que son esprit ne se mettrait pas à divaguer à propos de ce qu'il avait vraiment très envie de faire avec elle.

« Kinsey est du genre rancunier. »

« D'autres tueurs à gages ? »

« Un pour l'instant. Mais c'est un sénateur, il a le bras long, Hammond pense qu'il faut que je reste mort' encore quelques jours. Au moins le temps que le président fasse le ménage en haut lieu. »

« Et pour vous cacher vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que votre maison ? »

« En fait, je partais dans le Minnesota. J'étais juste venu chercher quelques affaires, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que vous décideriez de venir ici. Ce qui m'emmène d'ailleurs à vous poser cette question : Que faisiez vous chez moi ? »

« Je dormais. »

« Mais encore ? »

Sam soupira, elle n'avait pas prévu de lui décrire l'état dans lequel elle avait été toute la semaine. Premièrement parce que c'était embarrassant, deuxièmement parce qu'il s'en serait voulut de l'avoir fait souffrir et troisièmement parce que dès que sa résurrection serait officielle des dizaines de personnes (bien intentionnées ou non) allaient s'empresser de lui faire un compte rendu détaillé de son comportement.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Daniel et Teal'c ne me laissaient pas tranquille et j'avais besoin d'être seule. »

« Raté. »

« Je cherchais un endroit où me cacher. Pour…aller mieux. »

« Et c'est fait ? »

« Maintenant, oui. »

« Bien. »

Jack prit une gorgée de bière, il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui annoncer ce qu'Hammond et lui avaient décidé. Plus lui qu'Hammond à vrai dire, le général n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier plus que ça son idée, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser à Colorado Springs. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose ce serait sa faute, et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Non, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, qu'elle le veuille ou pas elle partait avec lui.

«Vous avez un sac dans votre coffre en cas d'urgence, n'est ce pas ? »

Sam ne comprit pas vraiment la question. Evidement, en bon militaire, elle avait un sac de voyage tout prêt dans sa voiture au cas où elle doive partir en déplacement en urgence, mais elle ne voyait pas le rapport avec ce dont ils étaient en train de parler.

« Oui. »

« Je vais aller le chercher, vous allez vous changer et si on fait vite on pourra partir avant l'aube. »

« Comment ça 'on' ? »

« Je ne vous laisse pas ici, Carter. Le seul fait que vous soyez au courant vous met en danger. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas savoir. »

Jack commençait à s'énerver, elle était censé être un génie, et il était clair qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle. Alors si pour une fois elle pouvait cesser de discuter et faire ce qu'il lui disait…

« Ecoutez, soit vous partez avec moi, soit Hammond vous consigne à la base…et vous n'aurez pas accès au labo, c'est clair ? »

« Pourquoi le général me consignerait à la base ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« D'après lui votre comportement la semaine dernière était étrange et ça a lancé pas mal de rumeurs… »

« Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs mon colonel. »

Le colonel choisit d'ignorer la remarque, certes il y avait toujours eu des gens 'bien intentionnés' pour colporter des ragots sur eux, notamment auprès de Hammond et de quelques généraux trois étoiles. Pendant un temps, leurs relations avaient entretenu pas mal de conversations au Pentagone, jusqu'à ce qu'Hammond et le président en personne y mettent un terme. Seulement ça, elle ne l'avait jamais su. Lui-même ne l'avait appris que de façon fortuite en surprenant une discussion entre le général et Davis, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu l'air ravi du tout de cette interruption…

« Il a peur que si ça n'arrive aux oreilles de Kinsey, il ne décide de s'en prendre à vous pour me faire sortir de mon trou. Carter, je préfèrerai vraiment que vous veniez avec moi, la base n'est pas sûre, il peut avoir des hommes partout. »

« Et vous pensez que je serai plus en sécurité avec vous ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis tout à fait capable de me protéger toute seule mon colonel. »

« Pas contre ce genre de type Carter. Ils tuent pour de l'argent et ils ne vous lâchent pas tant que vous n'êtes pas mort ou qu'ils aient leur paye. »

«Je vais récapituler, Kinsey veut vous supprimer, il vous envoie des tueurs, pas très doués vu que vous êtes encore devant moi, mais des professionnels néanmoins. Donc, arrêtez moi si je me trompe, il est évident que l'endroit le plus sûr pour qui que ce soit en ce moment, c'est avec vous.

« Ouais…C'est pas faux…Vous devriez peut-être… »

« De toute façon, je ne vous aurai pas laisser partir sans moi. »

Jack fut surpris de sa réaction. Il pensait qu'elle prendrait mal la chose, elle avait toujours semblé réfractaire à l'idée de le suivre dans le Minnesota. Il en avait conclu des années plus tôt que soit elle n'aimait vraiment pas la pêche, soit c'était sa compagnie qui la rebutait. N'ayant jamais pu déterminer laquelle de ces deux hypothèses était correcte, il avait abandonné l'idée de l'amener avec lui. Ce qui était probablement plus sage d'ailleurs…

« Oh, il n'y a pas de problèmes alors ? »

« Il faut une explication pour Daniel et Teal'c. Et pas un accident de voiture cette fois ! »

« Hammond leur dira que vous êtes chez votre frère. »

« Alors allons-y. »

Jack la regarda se lever et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, un sourire amusé naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Carter ? »

La jeune femme se retourna, apparemment surprise de le trouver toujours assis.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne croyez pas que votre tenue me déplaise mais vous devriez au moins passer un jean. »

Il attrapa la tasse de café qu'elle avait abandonné et partit vers la cuisine. A mi-chemin, il interrompit son élan et se tourna vers elle, réalisant soudain quelque chose.

« Quand vous dites que vous ne m'auriez pas laissé partir sans vous, vous avez bien conscience que si je ne l'avais pas voulu, vous ne seriez pas venue, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle se contenta d'afficher un sourire ironique qui exprimait clairement le 'ouais, bien sûr' qu'il pouvait de toute façon lire dans ses yeux et alla vers la chambre dans l'idée de récupérer ses vêtements.

« Carter ? Vous savez que je ne vous aurais pas laissé venir ? Hein ? Carter ? »

Fin du chapitre 2 

Non, mais vous n'espériez tout de même pas que Ellana-san aller tuer Jack ?

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Sam ouvrit les yeux, réveillée en sursaut par une secousse. Elle mit quelques minutes à réaliser où elle était, puis les souvenirs affluèrent : Jack, le complot, le départ…Le temps qu'ils soient près à partir l'aube pointait déjà à l'horizon. La tête appuyée contre la portière, elle constata que le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel, il devait approximativement être une heure ou deux heures de l'après midi. Elle s'aperçut également qu'elle était enveloppée dans un pan de tissu qu'elle identifia comme étant la veste en cuir de Jack. S'estimant bien installée elle ne bougea pas et l'observa sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, curieuse de comment il agissait quand il ne tenait pas son rôle de colonel. Elle le regarda conduire un moment, gravant dans sa mémoire la façon dont il pianotait impatiemment sur le volant. Concentré sur la route, il n'avait toujours pas remarqué son réveil, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Sam n'avait pas véritablement sommeil mais elle était fatiguée, conséquence d'une semaine de nuits pratiquement blanches. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et celui-ci se tendit vers les notes qu'égrenait la radio locale. La mélodie lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose sans qu'elle puisse pourtant l'identifier. Bercée par la musique, elle se sentit partir à nouveau au pays des rêves quand une nouvelle secousse la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Cette fois, elle se redressa carrément, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses matérielles en ce monde auxquelles elle tenait véritablement, mais il y en avait quand même quelques unes. Et sa voiture en faisait partie. En fait, elle tenait à sa voiture plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre…Sauf peut-être à sa moto. En y repensant, elle préférait sa moto mais elle tenait aussi à sa voiture. Elle scruta la route qui s'étirait devant elle, inquiète de ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ces chaos et surtout des dégâts potentiels dont pouvait souffrir sa précieuse Volvo. Incapable de déterminer d'où pouvait venir ces secousses alors que la route était apparemment goudronnée et lisse, elle conclut que la faute revenait au conducteur et qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre rapidement le volant avant qu'il ne les expédie, pour de bon cette fois, dans le décor.

Jack regarda vers elle heureux, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, qu'elle soit réveillée. Ca faisait presque six heures qu'ils étaient partis et elle s'était endormie avant même qu'ils aient quitté le Colorado. Le silence n'avait pas gêné Jack, pas plus que le long trajet. Il avait l'habitude de conduire longtemps et d'ordinaire il faisait ce chemin tout seul, appréciant la diversité des paysages et écoutant les différentes stations de radio. Mais aujourd'hui, la présence de Sam constituait une agréable distraction à laquelle il était loin de vouloir résister. Le souvenir brûlant de ses lèvres sur les siennes et de son corps contre le sien l'avait hanté tout au long de la route, torturant son esprit avec ce qui aurait pu se passer ensuite. Il s'était menti à lui-même pendant une heure ou deux, prétendant que leur baiser avait été banal, que ça n'avait pas d'importance, et qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier. Puis, il avait finit par admettre que personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, ça avait été passionnel, presque fusionnel et terriblement excitant. Il avait connu beaucoup de femmes, il ne s'en était jamais caché sans pour autant s'en vanter. Séduire ne lui posait aucun problème, et pourtant, jamais dans sa vie entière il n'avait ressenti ce qu'il avait éprouvé en l'embrassant. Même Sarah n'avait jamais provoqué ça chez lui. A l'instant même où sa bouche s'était soudée à la sienne, un sentiment de plénitude l'avait envahi, mais loin de calmer l'envie de l'embrasser, cela avait amplifié son désir. Il avait alors eut la sensation étrange que tout allait bien, que c'était comme ça que les choses devaient être…

Le souvenir du baiser l'avait fait se tourner instinctivement vers la Sam endormie et paisible qui reposait sur le siège à côté de lui et il l'avait recouverte de sa veste craignant qu'elle n'ait froid. Et tandis qu'il la regardait, il avait compris que ce qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt n'était rien d'autre que de l'amour, plus fort, plus puissant que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, mais de l'amour néanmoins. Il savait déjà qu'il l'aimait, il l'avait su à l'instant où il avait croisé ses yeux, mais jusqu'à présent il ne soupçonnait pas à quel point. Jack n'avait jamais été très doué pour les relations qu'elles soient amoureuses ou amicales. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée après que ses parents l'aient mis à la porte, fatigués d'avoir à assumer ses erreurs et ses ennuis. Il aurait pu mal tourner mais un juge, persuadé qu'il avait un avenir, lui avait donné le choix entre la prison et la vie militaire. Il avait choisit l'armée. Les Black Ops d'abord, il y avait appris beaucoup, en particulier à se blinder, à ne jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions ou tout ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une faiblesse. Puis il avait rencontré Sarah. Elle était celle qui lui avait appris à aimer la vie, à aimer simplement. Elle avait lentement gagné sa confiance puis son cœur, ensuite, elle lui avait offert Charlie. C'était là que le destin l'avait frappé, en lui retirant son enfant. Sa réaction avait été de construire un mur autour de lui, muraille inébranlable que personne ne pourrait percer. Surtout, ne pas permettre à quelqu'un de passer de l'autre côté, ne pas dévoiler sa douleur, la cacher, toujours.

C'est à cette période qu'il avait rencontré Daniel, il l'avait aidé à accepter. Du moins, il avait essayé. Sam avait réussi là où il avait échoué. D'un regard, elle avait fait voler le mur en éclat, voyant en lui ce que les autres ne percevaient pas. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle au premier coup d'œil, aussi bêtement qu'un collégien émotif. Sa façon de lui tenir tête l'avait immédiatement séduit. Il se l'était caché pendant quatre ans, jusqu'à cette histoire de Zatarc où ils avaient été obligé d'admettre tout les deux avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé et s'étaient appliqués au cours des années suivantes à étouffer cet amour impossible qui pourtant les consumait intérieurement. En l'embrassant, elle avait brisé le fragile équilibre entre amitié et amour qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à installer. Jack n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire, il avait cherché une solution pendant qu'elle dormait mais en sept ans, il avait été incapable de prendre une décision et il ne s'en sentait pas plus capable aujourd'hui.

Il existait trois éventualités : elle pouvait démissionner mais il refusait de sacrifier sa carrière au profit de la sienne, ou alors il pouvait prendre sa retraite anticipée mais même si le président acceptait il ne se sentait pas prêt à ça. La dernière possibilité était le mensonge, rien ne les empêchait de se cacher mais cela impliquait de mentir à leurs amis (il doutait d'ailleurs que Daniel et Teal'c soient dupes très longtemps) et ils risqueraient tous les deux la cour martiale s'ils étaient découverts. Il en était là quand elle l'avait interrompu en se réveillant et maintenant, il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. Il décida que la meilleure attitude à avoir était d'être naturel.

« Mon colonel, vous ne voulez pas que je conduise ? »

« Non, ça va. »

« Vous, je n'en doute pas mais ma voiture, elle, n'a pas l'air bien. »

« J'ai pris un raccourci. Les routes ne sont pas géniales mais on s'économisera une ou deux heures. »

« C'est ok pour moi tant que ma voiture arrive en seul morceau. »

« Carter, de ma vie entière j'ai du avoir au plus trois accidents, de quoi avez-vous peur ? »

« Vu l'état de votre dernier véhicule, j'avoue que j'ai une légère appréhension. »

« Ne m'en parlez pas ! J'adorais cette voiture, elle était géniale ! »

Sam ne put cacher une moue sceptique qui fit sourire Jack. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça, en général c'était plutôt réservé à tout instrument scientifique affichant un résultat incohérent, mais le fait est qu'il adorait ça. Cependant, il n'était pas décidé à la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Vous doutez que j'aimais ma voiture ? »

« Non, juste qu'elle était géniale. »

«Carter, cette voiture était géniale. C'était la meilleure voiture du monde. »

« Elle ne pouvait pas être meilleure que la mienne, c'est tout simplement impossible. »

Le commentaire amusa Jack au plus haut point. Il savait qu'elle aimait sa voiture et sa moto plus que tout. C'était pour elle des sortes d'animaux de compagnie, les désagréments en moins. Elle les avait elle-même remis en état et refusait absolument que quiconque les conduise, c'est pourquoi il avait était très étonné lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé le volant. Ceci dit, il restait un bon bout de route et il ne voyait pas de raison de ne pas en profiter pour la taquiner. La mettre en colère était toujours un passe temps amusant pour lui, surtout quand elle se rendait compte qu'il plaisantait, là elle était gênée de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt et elle se débrouillait pour se venger à travers Daniel. Ca pouvait prendre la forme d'une petite plaisanterie innocente comme du sel au lieu du sucre dans son café ou bien carrément un énorme traquenard impliquant la disparition de rapports quand Hammond était furieux du retard. Curieusement, Daniel semblait toujours partant.

« Des fois, Carter, il m'arrive de me demander si vous n'aimez pas ce tas de ferraille plus que vos amis. »

« _Tas de ferraille ? »_

« Non, sérieusement, si vous deviez choisir entre votre… » devant le regard noir de sa passagère, il préféra utiliser ses mots avec prudence, le souvenir de la gifle trottant toujours dans son esprit « …très jolie voiture et, disons, Daniel, lequel sauveriez vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, je saurai reconnaître le prix d'une vie par rapport à celui d'une machine… »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit, demandant intérieurement pardon à l'âme de sa voiture.

« Et, disons, entre Daniel et Teal'c ? »

« Je ne pourrai pas choisir. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Allez répondez, ça ne sortira pas d'ici. »

Elle hésita un moment puis répondit.

« Probablement Daniel. Et vous ? »

« Daniel évidement. Teal'c pourrait s'en sortir tout seul quelle que soit la situation. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Et entre Daniel et moi ? »

Jack se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que sa question impliquait. Qu'il était jaloux de Daniel. Il avait beau savoir que ce qu'il y avait entre eux n'était que platonique, le fait que Daniel puisse la prendre dans ses bras dès qu'il le voulait, la toucher sans risquer de passer le reste de sa vie en prison ou tout simplement la regarder comme il le voulait à longueur de journée, même de façon ouvertement intéressée, le rendait vraiment jaloux. Bien sûr Daniel ne faisait jamais ça. Sam n'était rien d'autre qu'une amie pour lui et puis, il avait deviné depuis longtemps que les sentiments de Jack à son égard étaient loin d'être aussi innocents que les siens et Daniel n'était pas le genre de personne à mettre en péril une amitié pour une femme.

Sam fut surprise par la question, et plus surprise encore que la réponse passe ses lèvres si rapidement avec autant de facilité, sans l'accord de son cerveau, qu'elle trouvait bien inactif ces temps-ci.

« Vous. »

Le mot n'avait été qu'un murmure et pourtant, il remplit l'espace, amenant avec lui une sensation de chaleur extrême. Jack regarda vers elle, oubliant momentanément la route et pourquoi ils étaient là, absorbé par la façon dont ses yeux bleus se posaient sur lui et les reflets dorés que le soleil faisait naître dans ses cheveux. C'était un de leur moment. Un de ces instants où tout ce qui n'était pas eux semblait disparaître. Où tout était dit sans qu'un mot soit prononcé. Il la regardait et le monde entier s'évaporait, laissant derrière lui une bulle à la fois éphémère et éternelle où ils s'enfermaient tous deux pour quelques minutes parfois quelques secondes. Il y en avait eu beaucoup. Ils ne les cherchaient pas, ça arrivait simplement. Sam sourit tristement et baissa la tête. C'était un de leur moment. Un de plus qu'il leur faudrait oublier…

Un cahot plus fort que les précédents obligea Jack à se reconcentrer sur la route. Pendant un instant, il sembla perdre le contrôle de la voiture et elle tourna sur elle-même à la manière d'une toupie. Enfin, il parvint à la stopper en poussant de toutes ses forces sur la pédale de frein. Une fois le choc passé, Sam sentit la colère monter rapidement. Ca faisait beaucoup d'émotion en 24 heures, même pour elle.

« Trois accidents dans votre vie entière, hein ? Vu que ça fait deux en une semaine, je dois être particulièrement malchanceuse ! »

Jack ignora sa remarque, sachant pertinemment qu'un autre que lui n'aurait pas toléré ça de la part de son second.

« On a du crever. »

« Il y a une roue de secours dans le coffre. »

Elle descendit du véhicule sans attendre, heureuse de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la voiture. La route, bordée de chaque côté par une forêt, était déserte et vu l'état d'entretien de celle-ci, elle ne devait pas voir du monde tous les jours. Jack la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard avec un air inquiet.

« Carter, il y a un truc qui cloche… »

Le bruit sourd d'une détonation lui coupa la parole. La balle alla se loger dans son épaule. Erigeant un mur entre lui et la douleur, Jack, incapable de déterminer la position exacte du tireur, partit vers l'abri que leur offriraient les arbres, entraînant Carter à sa suite. Aucun d'eux ne prêta attention à la direction qu'ils prenaient, s'assurant seulement que ça les mènerait loin de la route. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin, une fois sûr qu'ils étaient assez loin de leur poursuivant.

A bout de souffle, Jack s'adossa contre un arbre. Il ne put plus longtemps ignorer la douleur et lâcha un grognement. Aussitôt alertée, Sam s'approcha et examina la plaie. Un sentiment de panique s'immisça en elle lorsqu'elle vit la blessure, elle le rejeta immédiatement reprenant un mode militaire. La balle avait fait des dégâts et il n'y avait pas de point de sortie ce qui signifiait qu'elle était toujours à l'intérieur. Ce qui augmentait le risque d'infection. Elle retira son gilet, bénissant Dieu qu'il ait plu le matin et son père pour avoir hérité de sa faible résistance au froid, et appuya sur la blessure aussi fort qu'elle le pu. La priorité était d'endiguer l'hémorragie, ensuite elle trouverait un plan génial pour les sortir d'ici. Elle était entièrement convaincue que chaque problème avait une solution et, sa non relation avec Jack mis à part, elle avait toujours trouvé les solutions à tous les problèmes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer au cours de sa vie. Ce n'était qu'un problème de plus qu'il fallait résoudre rapidement…

« Ce n'est pas bon. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Sam leva les yeux vers lui, désirant de toutes ses forces pouvoir lui mentir de façon convaincante. La peur de le perdre à nouveau la dominant presque.

« Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en à l'air. »

Jack ne la crut pas. Il avait été blessé pas mal de fois dans sa carrière et il avait vu assez de ses compagnons d'armes mourir pour savoir quand une balle avait fait des dégâts ou pas. Et actuellement, ce qu'il lisait sur son visage ne laissait aucun doute quand aux conséquences probables de la blessure. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui cacher quelque chose, il lisait en elle aussi facilement qu'elle le faisait avec lui. A plus ou moins court terme, s'ils ne trouvaient pas de secours, il allait mourir.

« Vous n'avez jamais su mentir, Sam. »

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

« Jack est vivant ? »

Le soulagement de Daniel laissa vite place à la consternation. Le général venait d'expliquer à Teal'c et lui de quelle façon ils étaient arrivés à bout de Kinsey. Même si une part de lui comprenait, la majorité de l'esprit de Daniel ne parvenait pas à franchir la frontière du 'il nous a menti'. Jamais, il ne s'habituerait à ces procédés militaires qui faisaient souffrir les gens. Conséquences acceptables selon eux. Spontanément, Daniel pensa à Sam. Etait-elle au courant ? Etait ce pour ça qu'elle était absente du briefing ? Hammond leur avait dit ce matin qu'elle était partie à San Diego chez son frère, mais cela aussi aurait pu être un mensonge. Il rejeta cette hypothèse quand le souvenir de la Sam désespérée qu'il avait côtoyé la semaine dernière s'imposa à lui. Personne ne pouvait jouer la comédie comme ça. Il était impossible de créer de toute pièce cette souffrance qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux.

« Il faut le dire à Sam. »

« Le major Carter est déjà au courant. »

Daniel se sentit trahi. Que Jack mente, il pouvait l'accepter, ce n'était pas nouveau. De la part de Sam par contre cela le peinait. Elle les avait laissé souffrir Teal'c et lui sans le moindre remord. Instinctivement, l'archéologue se tourna vers le Jaffa. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la réunion et quand il croisa son regard, il comprit pourquoi. Teal'c était partagé comme lui entre la colère et le soulagement. Interceptant l'échange muet entre les deux hommes, le général Hammond se sentit obligé de donner des précisions à propos de la participation du major Carter, après tout ce n'était pas sa faute et elle ne méritait pas les reproches de ses amis.

« Elle ne l'a appris qu'hier soir. »

Daniel reporta son attention sur Hammond, c'était à lui de poser les questions. Teal'c ne prendrait pas la parole à moins d'avoir quelque chose d'important à dire.

« Comment ? »

« Elle est allée chez le colonel et l'a surpris. »

« Elle est allée chez Jack ? »

Daniel aurait voulut demander pourquoi mais il connaissait déjà la réponse et il ne pensait pas que le général serait enchanté de l'entendre. Leur supérieur était au courant de l'ambiguïté de leurs sentiments mais il n'en parlait jamais. Le général avait confiance en eux et ça suffisait. D'ailleurs lui et Teal'c non plus n'en avaient jamais parlé, Jack et Sam alimentaient assez de commérages sans que leurs amis aient besoin d'en rajouter.

« Donc je suppose qu'elle n'est pas vraiment chez son frère ? »

« Elle est avec le colonel et c'est bien le problème. »

Hammond ne put retenir un soupir. Il avait attendu longtemps le coup de fil de Jack, ils auraient du arriver au chalet depuis presque deux heures à présent.

« En quoi la présence du major Carter auprès de O'Neill est-elle un problème Général Hammond ? »

La voix profonde de Teal'c le ramena à la réalité.

« J'avais ordonné à Jack de se cacher quelques jours, le temps que le Président puisse monter un dossier contre Kinsey. Il a insisté pour amener le major avec lui, il craignait pour sa sécurité… »

« L'attitude de O'Neill me semble avisée, général. »

« Oui, Teal'c. Elle l'était mais ils ont deux heures de retard sur l'horaire de contact. Ils ne sont jamais arrivés au Minnesota, j'ai vérifié. »

« Peut-être ont-ils crevé ou qu'ils sont tombés en panne ? », Daniel sentait l'inquiétude le gagner, il refusait de retrouver Jack pour le perdre à nouveau.

« Daniel Jackson a raison, une défaillance technique a pu survenir. »

Le général s'apprêtait à répondre quand Walter demanda la permission d'entrer. Il remit un papier à Hammond et s'en alla aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. La figure du militaire se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

« La voiture du major a été découverte près d'un bois dans le Dakota. » Il marqua un temps avant de poursuivre. « Il y avait des impacts de balles ainsi que des traces de sang. »

« L'un d'entre eux est blessé ? » Daniel avait la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas vouloir comprendre les choses qu'il n'aimait pas, particulièrement quand cela concernait ses amis. Jack, Sam et Teal'c était sa famille et il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

Jugeant que Daniel ne serait pas d'une grande efficacité au niveau de la prise de décision, Teal'c s'imposa comme leader temporaire de leur équipe. Ou plutôt de leur tandem.

« Si le major Carter ou le colonel O'Neill sont blessés, ils vont avoir besoin d'assistance. Daniel Jackson et moi, devrions nous rendre dans cette contrée et leur porter secours. »

Fin du chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

La nuit allait tomber dans quelques minutes. C'était inévitable. Il fallait prendre une décision maintenant. Avisant un surplomb rocheux au dessus d'elle, Sam stoppa sa marche, continuer à avancer dans l'obscurité ne servirait strictement à rien. Ils avaient progressé avec difficultés tout l'après midi, cherchant à s'éloigner de leur ennemi, mettant à leur avantage leur expérience militaire et laissant derrière eux des fausses pistes. Sam soutenait Jack de son mieux mais malgré les efforts de celui-ci pour donner le change et l'alléger de son poids, elle était épuisée. La fatigue des derniers jours et les 80 kg de Jack lui pesaient mais il ne parvenait pas à marcher sans son aide.

« Je peux continuer, Carter. »

« Pas moi, je regrette, mon colonel. Il fait noir, on ne voit pas où on va, on doit s'abriter pour passer la nuit. »

Jack soupesa le pour et le contre. De toute façon, il ne passerait probablement pas la nuit, la plaie s'était infectée, il le savait rien qu'aux frissons qui parcouraient inlassablement son corps. Si Carter se reposait quelques heures, elle serait en forme et pourrait s'en sortir. Il prit sa décision. Elle passait en priorité. Le colonel sortit son arme et lui tendit.

« Gardez le, ça pourra peut-être vous servir plus tard. »

Sam le prit et le glissa dans son jean. Elle posa une main délicieusement fraîche sur son front et se décomposa quand elle se rendit compte à quel point la fièvre l'avait envahie. Elle arracha plus qu'elle ne souleva son tee-shirt pour voir l'état de la blessure. Elle grimaça en constatant l'étendue de l'infection. Il aurait fallu retirer la balle et désinfecter la plaie. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça, elle n'avait rien sur elle. Ni eau, ni quoi que se soit qui aurait pu l'aider. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet : il allait mourir. Il leur fallait du secours, maintenant. Elle se releva, tentant de réfléchir de façon cohérente et rationnelle.

« Ok. Vous avez raison, on va continuer à marcher. »

Jack savait qu'elle espérait trouver de l'aide plus loin mais il avait assez souvent traversé la région pour savoir qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que des arbres sur des kilomètres.

« Non, Carter. Si on fait ça, on va tomber dans un fossé. »

La première pensée de Sam fût 'et alors ?'. Mieux valait finir dans un fossé plutôt que de le perdre. Elle n'allait pas rester là, à le regarder mourir et s'il le croyait, c'était bien mal la connaître…Non, il y avait forcément une solution et actuellement, elle n'avait rien de mieux que de continuer à marcher. Elle lui tendit la main mais, au lieu de s'en servir pour se remettre debout, il l'attira à sa hauteur.

« Mon colonel, s'il vous plait… »

Jack détestait lui faire ça. Il détestait le fait qu'elle le voit mourir. Mais il fallait qu'elle l'admette, cette fois il ne s'en sortirait pas, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Les frissons se firent plus violents.

« J'ai froid. »

« C'est à cause de la fièvre. Ca va aller, mon colonel, il faut continuer à marcher. »

« Pas cette fois, Carter. »

« Jack… »

Il chercha son regard, il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il aurait voulu plus que de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait mais il ne pouvait pas…Il ne pouvait plus…Au moins, il l'aurait embrassé…Même une fois valait mieux que pas du tout…Il partirait sans regrets sinon celui de la laisser, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger…

« Il faut bouger ! Allez, faites un effort. Je suis… »

« Sam… »

« …sûre qu'on peut s'en sortir, il faut juste… »

« Sam. »

Cette fois, elle ne chercha pas à continuer. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Elle voulut refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux mais elles la submergèrent.

« Venez là. »

Il lui ouvrit son bras valide et, sans hésiter, elle se colla contre sa poitrine. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Mais Sam ne voulait pas être rassurée, elle le voulait, lui contre elle, pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas encore, pas comme ça…C'était trop dur. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Il devait se battre pour elle, et si elle ne constituait pas un enjeu suffisant, qu'il se batte pour qui il voudrait du moment qu'il reste en vie ! Elle le repoussa.

« Vous ne pouvez pas renoncer, il faut vous battre, mon colonel. »

« Trop fatigué. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser toute seule. »

« Vous vous en sortirez, Carter. Vous êtes une petite maligne, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Ne me laissez pas seule…Jack, s'il vous plait… »

« Vous vous occuperez de Daniel et Teal'c, hein ? Ils ont tendance à faire des bêtises quand je ne suis pas là. »

« J'ai besoin de vous… »

« Non, Sam. Ca va aller, vous verrez. »

« Jack… »

Ce n'était plus qu'un gémissement à présent, ses sanglots étouffaient sa voix. La voir comme ça tuait Jack, il fallait qu'elle surmonte ça. Elle était forte, elle y arriverait…

« Sam, écoutez moi. Vous allez être triste pendant un moment, ensuite vous irez mieux. Un jour, vous rencontrerez quelqu'un de bien et vous tomberez amoureuse. Et quand ça arrivera, vous n'aurez pas peur et vous ne vous sentirez pas coupable, d'accord ? »

« Je suis déjà amoureuse. »

Jack ferma les yeux, en d'autres circonstances, il aurait été plus qu'heureux de ce qu'elle était en train de sous-entendre. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas ordinaires…

« Vous devez oublier. »

« J'ai passé sept ans à oublier, à nier…Je refuse de continuer une seconde de plus. »

Jack poussa un soupir. Il était dur de déterminer lequel des deux était le plus têtu. A l'instant, il pariait plus sur elle que sur lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, pour plonger immédiatement dans les siens. Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien d'autre que d'attendre. Ce ne serait plus très long maintenant. Il ne sentait déjà plus son épaule et la partie droite de son corps. La mort était imminente, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. A une époque, cela l'aurait soulagé. Il n'attendait que ça, mourir. Quand est-ce que ça avait changé ? Probablement, quand il l'avait rencontré. Oui, ça devait être à peu près à cette époque là…Devait-il lui dire ? Il n'avait jamais été très fort pour exprimer ses sentiments. C'était un homme d'action, pas vraiment le genre doué pour les déclarations enflammées. Et comment réagirait elle ? S'il lui disait et qu'ensuite elle se fermait au monde comme lui l'avait fait, ce serait sa faute. Mais s'il ne lui disait rien, elle vivrait toute sa vie dans l'incertitude. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Durant toute sa vie le destin avait joué avec lui comme avec un pantin. D'abord, il lui offrait un fils pour le lui reprendre ensuite et quand il aurait voulu mourir il lui envoyait un ange pour le guider dans les ténèbres. Et bien sûr, maintenant qu'il en était sorti, qu'il voulait être avec elle et ne plus la quitter, il allait mourir.

Alors qu'il la regardait, incapable -une fois de plus- de se décider à lui révéler ses sentiments, il comprit une chose. Certes, il n'était pas doué avec les mots mais leur relation n'avait jamais été placée sous la bannière de discours interminables. Ils n'avaient jamais communiqué par paroles mais par gestes. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient doués, pour les contacts physiques qui exprimaient tellement plus que l'aurait fait une longue conversation. Fort de cette constatation, il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et l'attira à lui dans un baiser brûlant. Il y mit toute l'énergie qui lui restait, cherchant à lui communiquer son amour, tout ce qu'il était incapable de lui dire mais qu'il ressentait néanmoins. C'était totalement différent de celui qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt, ils savaient que ce serait le dernier. Ce n'était plus un baiser de désir ou de passion mais une preuve inaltérable d'amour. Une promesse d'éternité. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jack la regarda un instant, et ferma les yeux, désormais inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Sam se blottit contre lui, écoutant avec tristesse, sa respiration devenir de plus en plus faible. Comme pour faire écho à son chagrin, le ciel se mit à déverser une pluie fine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam ouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit les bruit de pas. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû partir il y a longtemps, que c'est ce que Jack aurait voulu mais elle en avait été incapable. Elle n'avait pas pu le sauver alors à quoi bon se sauver elle-même. Elle aurait probablement dû sortir l'arme que Jack lui avait confié. Son esprit militaire lui hurlait de se défendre, de ne pas abandonner, de se battre…Oui, mais voilà, son esprit militaire avait été relégué au second plan depuis l'accident de la semaine précédente et elle n'en voulait plus. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester avec Jack. Tant pis si l'amour la conduisait à la mort, de toute façon le leur était maudit. Amour impossible, interdit…Roméo et Juliette faisaient figure d'amateurs à côté d'eux…Elle leva la tête et regarda l'homme qui la tenait en joue, attendant l'impact.

L'homme regarda avec curiosité cette femme. Il faisait ce métier depuis des années mais jamais il n'avait vu ça… Il n'y avait pas de peur dans ses yeux, pas la moindre appréhension. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de se sauver. En fait, on aurait dit qu'elle attendait qu'il tire. Il chercha le piège mais ne voyait vraiment pas d'où aurait pu venir le danger. Ils étaient seuls dans cette forêt, c'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi cet endroit comme embuscade. Son doigt se resserra sur la gâchette, il hésitait. La fille était vraiment belle, c'était du gâchis de la tuer…Après tout Kinsey ne l'avait payé que pour supprimer l'homme –ce qui vu son état ne tarderait pas- il n'était pas prévu qu'il soit accompagné. Ceci dit, vu ce que le sénateur avait payé, il pouvait bien faire du rab. Ensuite, il finirait d'achever l'autre, pas la peine de le laisser souffrir.

Sa décision prise, l'homme tira. La détonation retentit dans la nuit. L'homme regarda son arme avec surprise, le silencieux aurait du prévenir ce genre de bruit beaucoup trop indiscret. Un curieux picotement le prit alors au niveau de la poitrine. Il porta la main à son cœur, surpris d'y trouver du sang. Avant qu'il comprenne comment cela était possible, il s'écroula. Mort avant d'avoir touché le sol.

Sam enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Jack. Indifférente aux cris de Daniel et aux interrogations de Teal'c, inconsciente de la douleur qui dévastait pourtant son corps, et totalement insouciante de la vie qui s'enfuyait progressivement d'elle à travers le sang qui coulait de son abdomen. Elle était bien. Elle le rejoignait.

A suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

La lueur trouble des néons créait un jeu incertain d'ombre et de lumière sur les murs. Sam ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté…pour les refermer aussitôt dès qu'elle reconnut le plafond. Elle savait, pour s'être souvent retrouvée dans cette situation, qu'elle était à l'infirmerie de Cheyenne Mountain. La question était pourquoi ? Elle aurait dû être morte. Elle aurait dû être avec Jack. Pas forcément morte d'ailleurs…Elle ne voyait qu'une explication à sa présence ici, Daniel et Teal'c l'avait sauvée. Mais pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas laissée mourir auprès de Jack ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas compris qu'elle ne voudrait pas vivre sans lui ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne leur avait jamais dit…Même eux ne savaient pas…Personne ne saurait jamais…

Le sentiment désormais atrocement habituel de perte et de manque ressurgit, et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau…Elle se refusa à ouvrir les yeux, à vérifier qu'elle était seule pour laisser libre cour à son chagrin. Quelle importance que les gens sachent à présent ? De toute façon, elle ne resterait pas ici. Il y avait trop de souvenirs, ce serait trop douloureux…

« Salut… »

Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux au son de cette voix inespérée. C'était impossible. Mais n'avait-elle pas banni ce mot de son vocabulaire sept ans plus tôt ?

« Jack ? »

L'utilisation de son prénom semblait incongrue dans ce lieu, mais à l'instant elle n'y prêta pas attention, uniquement concentrée sur le fait qu'il était près d'elle. Elle le détailla alors qu'il lui souriait. Assis sur une chaise, le plus près possible du lit, il portait un bras en écharpe. Ses traits étaient fatigués, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis des jours. Mais il était là…

Jack anticipa la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser.

« Après avoir descendu le tireur, Teal'c et Daniel nous ont ramenés en ville. On a dû être opéré, en urgence, tous les deux. Hammond nous a fait revenir ici dès qu'il a pu… » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire révélant l'inquiétude qui l'avait tenaillée ces derniers jours. « Vous êtes resté dans le coma près de deux semaines… »

« Ow. Record battu. »

« Grâce à Dieu, vous n'avez pas eu besoin d'un respirateur. Ca m'a évité d'avoir à m'interposer entre le nouveau docteur et vous. »

« Comment ça vous interposer ? »

« Il ne cessait de me répétait que vous ne vouliez pas d'acharnement thérapeutique et que si votre état s'aggravait…De toute façon si je l'avais écouté, j'aurais dû rester au lit et ne pas attendre ici… »

« Comment l'avez-vous convaincu de vous laissez faire ? »

« Teal'c m'a un peu aidé »

Il grimaça, indiquant ainsi clairement à Sam que la participation de Teal'c était loin d'être innocente et que ça avait probablement impliqué d'effrayer un pauvre médecin sans défense. Enfin, si ça permettait à Jack de rester avec elle, elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients…Il appuya sa tête dans sa main, le coude posé sur son lit. Instinctivement, elle leva la main vers son visage. Elle voulait le toucher, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Avait-elle le droit de faire ça ? Ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours signifiait-il vraiment quelque chose ou n'était ce qu'un de ces trop nombreux moments qu'ils devaient oublier, ignorer…Sam pensait ce qu'elle avait dit, elle voulait avancer et tant pis si cela impliquait de foutre sa carrière en l'air mais la laisserait-il faire ? Ses questions trouvèrent une réponse quand la main de Jack saisis la sienne pour l'aider à faire le chemin restant jusqu'à sa joue, embrassant le bout de ses doigts au passage. Sam sourit, apparemment, il n'était pas contre la partie sur le fait d'avancer, restait à le convaincre de la suite. Mais elle n'eut pas à le faire…

« J'ai parlé à Hammond. »

« De quoi ? »

Il sourit sachant qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Il attendit qu'elle cesse de prétendre qu'il n'était en rien inhabituel qu'il soit si ouvertement tendre avec elle. Elle avait parfaitement saisi son jeu mais refusait d'être celle qui cède. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Tant pis pour la fierté…

« Et alors ? »

« Il a appelé le Président… »

Jack la regarda un air faussement désolé sur le visage. Ce n'était pas parce que leur relation évoluait qu'il devait cesser de la taquiner, au contraire…

« La fin de cette conversation implique-elle un passage en cour martiale ? »

Ignorant l'interruption, il continua, un sourire grandissant sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

« Il a décidé que ce que nous faisions quand nous étions seul ne regardait que nous et que les règles existaient pour être contournées… »

Sam sourit, intégrant rapidement ce que cela impliquait…

« Nous sommes seul là, non ? »

« Très bon sens de l'observation, major… » murmura t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui était loin d'être le dernier…

FIN


End file.
